Happy Holidays
by Leragas Theevile
Summary: Compilation of short holiday stories. (Will update every holiday) [Scary Diretide!]
1. Diretide

Disclaimer: I do not own DotA 2 only this story. Icefrog made DotA 2, Valve and Steam owns it, maybe alsi Blizzard

- **Diretide** -

Roshan grinned. It was Diretide, his favorite time of the year. Because: it is only Diretide that he can go out of his wretched cave. He can go out but not stray far. He didn't get many visitors in his cave either. Only the usual support placing the wards or Techies planting mines in his cave or the heroes asking for the Aegis and promising to give it back in ten days.

Roshan went through his things looking for the pumpkin he always brought at Diretide. First, let's get something to eat. Then, maybe to the Dire base for the festivities. Roshan planned out his day finally finding the pumpkin. Ahh, lastly to the shopkeeper.

Roshan stepped out of his cave, water splashing where he stepped. He walked around looking for food. The mighty behemoth nodded in recognition of Yurnero and Lyralei doing their morning jog. He smiled at Sun Wukong who was jumping from tree to tree doing what the monkey called "morning mischeif."

( **Later in the evening** )

Roshan stomped to the Dire base bringing his giant pumpkin. The party is already crowded. Roshan looked around, Pudge serving food while Mangix served the beverages. Rylai wore red while her sister wore blue, were in the middle eating. Dazzle, Zharvakko, and Lion playing pin the tail on the lion, ironic, Roshan thought. Kunkka shared some stories and jokes while standing on the table acting what he was saying.

"It's Roshan!" Ostarion announced in a happy mood. Everybody looked to Roshan and cheered, happy that their favorite neutral was here.

Roshan grinned ready to start the fun Diretide. Slithice started to sing on the stage while Techies launched their fireworks. Everybody was in happy spirits.

( **In the forest by the secret shop** )

The shopkeeper hurriedly closed his store. Locking every lock he had. Imprisoning himself in the house. Getting ready the candy he didn't want to give.

- **End** -

Happy Diretide everybody! I'll post the next chapter on Diretide next year again.

Please PM me on how I can improve my writing.


	2. Frostivus

**-(Writer's Notes)-**

 **Hi, sorry for the late Frostivus update.** **I was busy with all the Parties. XD** **This is just short stories for the holidays so I will change the title to DotA 2 Holidays.** **-(Disclaimer)-**

 **I do not own DotA 2.**

 **-(Frostivus)-**

Rylai coughed. She has been sick all week and tommorow was Frostivus, her favorite time of the year. She tried everything to get better, from taking Dazzle's and Zharvakko's prescribed medicines, to a hot bath personally heated by her mischievous sister.

"Oh come on sis, I thought you can't catch a cold," her sister, Lina, teased her while cooking a bowl of healthy stewstew, with her own magic of course. "If you can't get back up, how will you build a snowman with me?"

"Sorry Lina, I do not know. I thought you hated snowmen?" Rylai apoligized while coughing.

"What about Ymir? He will be lonely fighting off Rigwarl and Mangix in those snowball fights?" Lina teased her even more.

"He can beat them without me," Rylai sadly interjected.

"I know what will make you feel better," Lina thought out loud, with her index finger on her chin and her other arm under her breast.

"Really? What?" Rylai suddenly beamed.

A devilish smirk graced Lina's face which Rylai naively didn't catch. "An act of true love. Oh, I know," Lina said with enthusiasm. She then whispered into her sister's ear, "A love's true kiss with Sven." Lina then smiled even more, seeing her sister's beet red face. Lina knew she hit the right spot.

"S-sis... a-are y-y-ou s-sure ab-bout th-th-is?" Rylai stuttered.

"Totally," Lina said with confidence and a smile.

"T-then I-I will k-kiss S-sss... Sven," Rylai stuttered even more.

"Okay let us find Sven! I think I saw him training with Yurnero. Rylai?" Lina said to her sister who whited out at the thought of a Sven with sweat shining in the sunlight.

Rylai collapsed on the spot upon hearing the word 'training.'

-(XOXOX)-

A few minutes later Lina and Rylai are walking through the forest trail searching for a certain rouge Rogue Knight. Rylai wore more clothing than usual due to her cold, but if she were well she didn't mind the cold, while Lina wore her usual attire.

"Sveeeen! Sveeen! Kristoff! Olaf!" Lina called out Sven and Sven's best friends. "Rylai wants to kiss you!"

"Ahh, Lina," Rylai complained.

"What we are looking for Sven, right?" Lina shrugged her shoulders.

"But you do not have to announce it to the world."

"Fine, fine."

They then walked into the Radiant base, seeing Yurnero and Lanaya they walked up to them. "Hi Yurnero, have you seen Sven?" Lina greeted the Juggernaut.

"Hi Lina and Rylai. Yah, we trained just this morning, then he said he needed to see a girl or something," Yurnero greeted them politely with a bow.

Rylai'a heart fell when she heard 'a girl.'

"Hmm, ask Riki he might know or Gondar," Lanaya added.

"Uhh, okay, thanks," Lina then pulled Rylai and waved.

They walked into an inn on the side of the road. In the bar part of the inn was a full out brawl which consisted of: Mangix, Tresdin, Ymir, Rigwarl, Axe, and others.

Lina then dragged her sister to the second floor where the rooms were and knocked on a door. "Hey Riki, Gondar," Lina greeted them, "we need your help."

The two looked at each other discussing, without using words. After they weighed their options, they asked Lina into the room. "Stay here sis."

After waiting a few minutes, Rylai heard Lina shout something at the two friends then silence. An 'agreed' was heard before Lina reappeared from the door. "Sister, what happened?"

"They know where Sven is," Lina roughly said, dragging her sister by the hand down the stairs.

After searching through the woods, Lina found Roshan's old cave. "Sven's in there," Lina pointed into the cave. Rylai nodded, gathered her courage then walked into the cave. "If you need help just yell," Lina smiled in a sisterly way.

"Thank you."

"I'll give you your privacy then," Lina then activated her fire then floated over the river onto the land.

Rylai heard Sven grunting inside the cave, the torchlight showing his shadows on the wall. Rylai then walked some more until she saw Sven working out, his blue armor on the floor and his spiked helmet off. The poor maiden almost fainted on the spot at the sight of the man's bulging muscles.

"Sven," Rylai weakly called. Sven stopped suddenly and turned his head to her.

Awkward silence. Rylai started fidgeting.

"Umm... Sven," Rylai called out again, "I-I have to s-say..."

Sven remained silent.

"I-I-I," Rylai gathered her courage, "love you!"

Sven smiled, "I love you too, I was about to say that to you right after I saw you. But, your sister stopped me saying, 'Rylai needs to get some courage before you ask her out,' and so I waited."

Rylai is on the verge of tears, not the sad tears the happy tears. She then ran to her knight in no armor and hugged him hard. "Thank you Sven, I love you." Just as they were about to kiss under the torchlight somebody sneezed.

The couple looked to the direction of the sound and found Gondar. Caught red-handed, Gondar cursed, "Shit!" and reactivated his invisibility spell. Rylai whited out again at the prospect of somebody seeing her first kiss.

"Well done," Yurnero emerged out of Lanaya's spell and congratulated Sven with a pat on the back. Seeing almost everyone here (even the shopkeeper and Roshan), Sven blushed the color of Lyralei's hair.

 **-(End)-**

 **Dazzazzle** **: I am so cruel. (Laughs derangedly)**


	3. Valentines

Yurunero performed a twenty one hit combo on the stone training post, the last hit cutting right through the middle of it. His mask didn't show it but he was confused. Confused why Rylai seemed chirpier than her usual chirpyness while hunting for some cocoa at the edge of the forest, or why Aurora was at the secret shop bargaining with the perverted old shopkeeper... ...Leragas was it... over some skimpy pieces of clothing- she morphed into her dragon mode when Yurunero arrived- to impress Davion, or even why Bane was sleeping in the middle of the river- probably to guard the invisibility rune which Pudge hooked then bottled.

Yurunero sighed and attacked a stone statue with Sven's helmet on it. In just a few slashes it crumbled into dust. He checked the calendar at the corner post of the training arena. "Valentines?" Yurunero asked nobody specially, despite living on the continent for several months he was still puzzled by why they celebrated holidays, or why there were weekends. Although he gets why there is the Christmas holiday, he didn't get the others.

"I better find Lanaya," Yurunero muttered before buying a Town Portal Scroll and teleported to the Radiant Base. The sense of vertigo suddenly hit him as he landed, although ge can keep his wits with him while doing Blade Fury, it was different with teleportation.

"The feeling of teleportation is like a hangover after drinking three dozen barrels of booze," Mangix's unhelpful words came to his mind, as danced like a drunk trying to stay standing- the keyword is trying, Yurunero still fell on his... Face or mask?

Yurunero got back up after that dose of nausea, he scanned his surroundings. Most people present weren't the most... ...helpful ones.

Wukong and Goku[1] were riding Jakiro, who is trying to get them both off his... ...uhh, their tails. Techies were planting their mines- this will not end well. Rizzrack was busy cutting down trees- poor Rooftrellen. And Rubick is just chuckling to himself. Wait Rubick!

Yurunero ran to Rubick, dodging the staff, the mines, the flying trees, and almost everything fate threw at him. "Rubiku-san![2]" Yurunero called before the Grand Magus could walk farther away.

"Ahh, Yurrrunerrro. To what do I owe the pleasurrre?" Rubick stretched his Rs way to often. He wasn't wearing his Magus clothes today or his mask. The Grand Magus wore a black shirt with green letters that said top to bottom: "Eat, Sleep, DotA, Repeat!", black jeans with nylon green highlights, and black rubber shoes with... ...green highlights again.

"Have you seen Lanaya-chan?" Yurunero asked, not bothering with greetings.

"What? Not even a 'Hello Rubick-san, how are you today?'" Rubick delayed, faking insult and sadness.

If someone could see Yurunero's face right now, they could see some veins popping out. "Rubiku-san, how are you?"

"Oh, I feel like I could take on Mortred," somehow Yurunero doubted that, "Or solo Roshan," that too, "hmm, maybe I should just get some tips for magic from Carl." The blonde mage, Kael'thas, everybody shortened his name to just, 'Carl' instead of 'Kael'thas'.

"If you are done, could you tell me where Lanaya-chan is?" Yurunero asked again, slowly losing patience with the Mage. 'Why am I even looking for Lanaya? Oh, right to ask her about Valentines.'

"Oh, Lanaya? Last time I saw herrr, she was with Mirrrana asking forrr a cook book," Rubick said thoughtfully. He looked at his watch- of course it is color black and green-, "Sorrrrrry Nerrro, gotta go and find Morrrtrrred. She'll kill me if I'm late." He said the last with a shudder, before blinking away- he probably stolen that from Magina and not Akasha, since the blink had blue particles and an after image.

'Last time she tried to kill you, you threw her off the your balcony of the sixth floor,' Yurunero thought exasperatedly. He bought a town portal by the blacksmith before teleporting to Nightsilver.

Taking a good look around, after that dose of dizziness that dazed him to death like demons on the dance floor that were doing it like Dazzle- try to say that 10× faster than you read it-, he decided to head to the guards stationed and ask for directions.

Awhile later, Yurunero finds himself in front of the colossal library doors. 'Please remind me why I am looking for Lanaya again. And why would somebody put a cookbook in a guarded library!?' He then pushes the thoughts away while doing the same with the door.

If the library door was colossal, then the library was colossal ×3cube[3], it had shelves the height of the tallest human, with books as far as the eye can see, and rows upon rows of shelves on both left or right. Yurunero groaned, 'How will I find Lanaya in this maze?' Fortune smiled on him as a living being came to sight, it was an half-human half-elf with blonde hair and pupilless eyes- wait is that Kael'thas? Most of the heroes called the Invoker "Carl" instead of the mouthful "Kael'thas".

Yurunero decided to ask about Mirana and Lanaya. As he got closer, Yurunero saw Carl better: the blonde mage didn't wear his usual magician's garments, instead he wore a white shirt with the words "I Invoker" and purple semi-formal pants. "Carl, have you seen Mirana or Lanaya?" Yurunero asked.

"Hmm, and who might you be?" the Invoker asked. At least he gave the other guy some attention.

"Yurunero, the Juggernaut," Yurunero answered with a complex expression, unsure of this guy. Most of the time Kael'thas looked down on all people, well all the time he looked down on people, especially Kardel, but definitely not Tiny- well at least not physically.

"Uh, sorry sir, but people do say I have a memory problem. The doctors call it STML, or... what was it called?" This Invoker was really, really different from the other Invoker.

Yurunero groaned, "It is called 'Short Term Memory Loss'."

After a few moments, Carl asked, "Hello, have we met?"

"Yes, but have you seen any girl here?" Yurunero groaned again.

"Ahh, yes. They were in the food section," Carl said with an... ...sincere unnerving smile that didn't fully suit him.

"My thanks," the Juggernaut thanked the mage before running off.

"You're welcome! Who was that guy?" As soon as Carl asked that question, Zeus face palmed in heaven.

Yurunero just ran because he didn't want to do any explaining to the Invoker. "Food section, food section," he kept muttering under his breath, hoping that Carl's STML wasn't contagious. He heard some giggling and turned to see Mirana covering her mouth, obviously teasing her companion Lanaya who is blushing under her face mask, while the third company was just rolling her eyes.

"Oh look Lanaya, Yurunero's here!" Mirana squealed, it is so unlike her. "Hi and, bye-bye," Mirana said before using an invisibility spell on her, Luna, and Lanaya.

"Wait," Yurunero grasped thin air. 'I just wanted to ask what Valentine's Day means,' he sighed in his mind. Obviously she was hiding something from him. She was his best friend, why would she do this? He felt many things, sadness, anger, grief{wait, are those two the same?}, and maybe a tinge of betrayal.

He grabbed his extra scroll and teleported home. He walked out of the building and the Radiant base onto the first flight of stairs and just sat there, brooding. It started to rain, but Yurunero didn't care.

"Nero-kun? I brought you something," he heard a woman's voice after quite some time. "It is Honmei[4]-chocolate." He looked around and saw Lanaya in her casual clothes.

"What today is Barentainsu[5]?" He got shocked as if struck by Zeus with a Mjollnir.

"Yes, Valentine's Day is equal to Barentainsu back at home," Lanaya sat beside Yurunero not minding the rain because of her magic shield.

"I'm sorry," Yurunero apologized.

"Why?"

"For doubting you. I thought you didn't trust me. You were just preparing a suprise for me."

"No worries, but from now on I am targeting you."

* * *

Rubick let out a joyful sigh, "I rrremember when that was you and I Morrrtrrred. Such young love, always adventurrre and always rrrecklessness. I discoverrred morrre things about women when I met you than with fatherrr."

"You talk like an old man Rubick," Mortred sighed beside him.

* * *

[1] Goku is the Japanese Monkey King

[2] closest I could get to a Japanese Rubick

[3] Math

[4] Chocolates that signify that a woman likes you

[5] Made up word

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and Happy Valentine's Day! I was expecting a 6K word count. But accidents happen and I deleted the file. So I rewrote it and got a 2K word count. Sad. This is just nonsense do not take this seriously.**


	4. The Race

**Happy Diretide!!!**

 **...Again...**

 **So this is just a lot of nonsense that I cooked up when I was drunk... ..Sigh.. ...I write much better when I'm drunk. LoL. Enjoy!**

 **[The Race]**

It was Diretide. The map was decorated with pumpkins and scarecrows while the Dota Heroes wore creepy costumes... well most of them. Some were scary enough to NOT need any costume. Speaking of DotA Heroes... they were in an uproar. Shouts and cries were roaring from one side of the map to the other as heroes, creeps and more creeps were excited for the event.

"Yes! I'm so winning this!" The Crystal Maiden cried.

"The prize is ours!" Jakiro circled the air.

"Heh, is this even a contest?" Tresdin said cheekily.

"Woohoo! That prize is mine!" The Monkey King went around in circles.

"Kraaa!" ...Aaaand Icarus made fireworks using his mini phoenix(es? How do you spell multiple phoenix?)...

Ahh! Here comes the shopkeeper.

"Ladies, gentlemen and others!" Leragas' voice boomed into the mic and onto the crowd through the large speakers that were placed all over the map. "As you all know, today is Diretide! And every Diretide we host a contest! Today's Diretide contest will be a race. You will start from the Radiant Fountain and end at the Dire's Fountain."

"What's the prize?" Roshan asked.

"The prize is a free Divine Rapier at spawn for the rest of the year-"

"I'm soooo getting that." The Shadow Priest grinned.

"Hahaha! Yes!" Jah'rakal jumped for joy.

"QUIET!"

The crowd went silent. Who knew that the shopkeeper had a temper? That was scary...

"*Sigh* It's like handling children... The prize for this year's contest is a free Divine Rapier at spawn and a Aegis of Immortal."

The crowd roared louder.

"But-"

But no one is listening to you know shopkeeper! So shut up and begin the race already!!!

"As you wish author."

"Oya Oya! This is going to be easy!" Zharvvako danced.

"By god! I'm winning this! Oh wait, I am god." Zeus smirked.

"This will be as easy as planting a tree." The Prophet laughed.

Leragas clicked a button.

3

"Let's do this!" Lina got ready.

2

"Nothing can stand in my way!" Yurnero was already itching to run.

1

"I am a beacon of light blazing-" Carl started.

[The race begins.]

"I wasn't done speaking!"

Who cares you arrogant bastard!

"I am a beacon of light blazing across a black sea of ignorance." Carl said while tossing his long, beautiful golden hair from one side to the other.

Ya done yet? The other side have left you. Even Tiny.

"Nooo!"

Furion teleported to the Dire's end of the map.

"Haha! Mother nature is for me."

He is going to cross the finish line! One more-

CHOMP!

[First Blood!]

-WTF!? He got eaten!?

"That's what I was going to say author. There were traps on the road to the Dire's base."

...is that so... Well fuck.

How about abilities? Can they use abilities?

"They can use abilities."

Oh, okay then. How about items like TP scroll and BKB?

"The use of items is banned."

But can they respawn?

"No."

Shit. Well bless their souls.

(Mid Lane)

Roshan ran like his immortality depended on it! He past Magina and Akasya who kept blinking and even Strygwyr who ran as fast as his small little legs could carry him. He has crossed the river! He... ..got his foot stuck.. what a dumb-dumb.

Magina reached the Dire's base of the map.

"This will be easy."

He blinked.

No he didn't blink, err, teleport kind of blink. He blinked his eyes.

"What happened!?"

Let me walk back a few seconds before:

(Flashback!)

I, Magina has passed the evil tyrant Roshan...

Pause

Wait a moment! Is there any third-person POV for this flashback?

"You'll have to pay for it."

How much?

"9,200."

What kind of money? Yen? Dollars? Pesos?

"Gold."

Naaaniiii!!!???

Fine let's just use the first-person POV. Greedy pig...

"Fufufu..."

I, Magina has past the evil tyrant Roshan and hast crossed the river. I past the devilish third tire tower and now am inside the accursed Dire's base.

Author's note: the tire above means wheel._

I stepped on something that looked like a town portal scroll thingy majig. I picked it up thinking that I could sell it later for the damned gold that keeps going back to 600 every time I play a new game. I should've known that the damn thing was damned... I am now back at the Radiant base with a Silence debuff that would last for... 30 minutes?!

(Flashback End!)

Hahaha! That guy is so unlucky! Hey! Wait! You said they can't use items.

"They can't. But that item was a trap."

Oh. Ok.

Hey! Hey! What am I seeing? Is the Bloodseeker gonna win? Is he? Is he? Yes he is...n't... Sigh. That is the second death today. What happened?!

"He stepped on a trap that grinded him, bones and all."

That's disgusting! Well I guess his "blood is in the air". Huh? Huh?

"I don't get it."

Fine. Stupid shopkeeper...

(Jungle)

Well it looks like other people are trying different routes. Donté looks like he is having fun. Isn't using Rolling Thunder cheating?

"No it isn't."

Oh just wanted to know. Oh look! A pinball board came out! And Donté... Donté is being used as the pinball ball!?

"Ow! Ow! Zis-"

"Is-"

DING!DING!DING!DING! DING!!! NEW HIGH SCORE!

"Very traumatic..."

So much for rolling around. Aaaand he fainted. You should spin more often Donté.

The Pangolier gave a thumbs up.

...I thought he fainted.

(Bottom lane)

Yurnero was cutting through the traps like a hot knife cuts butter. He dodged the flaming wheels of fire. Ducked under flying arrows. Jumped over land spikes. Rode Tony's giant frame onto the Site base. He got off the carcass of the Stone Giant when it crumbled into the quicksand.

"Nothing can stop the Jugger-"

CLICK!

"Nauuuut!"

Long story short. He fell into a pit just inches before the finish line. Or should I say "long fall short"... I'll have to ask my advisor on that one.

"Someone save meeeeeee!"

Don't worry! I'll dig your body out after you respawn!

"You crooked author!!!"

Waaaah! That hurt my feelings!

(Mid Lane again)

Akasha! Faster!

Oooh yeah! Harder!

Mmm! You're almost close! I can see it!

"Author, I think 'that' isn't for people younger than 18."

No it's not! It's supposed to be a comedy story! Why would I put that!?

"You might mislead the readers that you're doing that with Akasha."

I might? Oh sorry!

What I meant above was that our favorite Queen of Pain is almost to the finish line and that she should move faster and try harder. Hehehe...

Akasha screamed.

What was that?

"You're the one supposed to be narrating! Pay attention!"

You were the one that forced me to explain what happened without over$3ualizing the happening!

"Focus!"

Fine fine... Sigh... You are such a prick... Hmm, she seems to be arching her back and is coming...

"Author!"

I was going to say she's coming here! Run for your lives!

"How did she know we were here in the first place!?!?"

I don't have a fucking idea! I think she inhaled the aphrodisiac trap I placed then rushed at the nearest males she could fiiiind!!!

(Top Lane)

Haaaa...haaaa... I am on top lane... And I have seemed to have lost Akasha... And my trusty sidekick Leragas... But it seems that I've got here in one piece. Hahaha! Yeah!

Ahh! Here comes Kardel! Running on his two little legs! Run Snipey! Run! Run like your sense of justice depended on it!

BOOM!

He stepped on a mine.

Sigh... It seems like nobody has gotten to the Dire Fountain yet. I might as well try to do it myself.

I picked up my courage and started walking he long road that is called MidLane. I stepped over the corpses of fallen heroes both friends and foes. I crawled through logs and chunks of hollow metal. I skipped over traps and mines. I ducked under the flying Gyropcopter. I flew over the large Rogue Knight. I did things more unbelievable than the last! I-

[Courier Victory!]

WTF!? The courier won? How could his happen? Why~~~~!?

(Later)

The DotA Heroes decided to just have a good time playing Trick or Treat with the author crying at the darkest corner of the map and drawing circles with his finger. All in all, they had a good time and decided it was best if the courier got the prizes... So they won't fight like the brats they are.

And so they had a merry night of scary stories and fun games. This is Leragas. Read, Review...

TRICK OR TREAT!!! AND HAPPY DIRETIDE!

 **So~~, did you enjoy this or not? Cause if not then I shouldn't post the stories I write when drunk.** **So yeah...** **TRICK AND TREAT!!! SCARY DIRETIDE FOR Y'ALL!!**


End file.
